Confrontation
by LottiettolrahC
Summary: Mikasa Ackermann avait une envie impitoyable de frapper le caporal-chef Rivaille. Cette pulsion la démangeait tellement qu'elle finit par craquer.
1. Note de l'auteur

**Confrontation**

Note de l'auteur :

Lorsque j'ai terminé de regarder l'anime _Shingeki no Kyojin_ en VOSTFR avec ma grande sœur, cette dernière m'a dit que Mikasa et Levi formeraient un beau couple. Bien que je ne sois pas du tout fan de Mikasa, j'ai pensé la même chose. Ainsi, cela m'a donné envie de faire une courte fiction sur ce couple.

Cette histoire se déroule après l'échec de la capture du Titan Féminin. Tout le monde est rentré chez eux. Bien sûr, elle tourne principalement autour de Mikasa et de Levi.

Je vous préviens que mon texte peut vous paraître tordu car Mikasa et Levi peuvent dire des phrases parfois ambiguës. Cela pourrait vous pousser à faire plusieurs interprétations. Je vous dis cela car, même moi, je me pose des questions en écrivant.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs de syntaxe. Comme je suis sourde profonde, j'apprends la langue française comme j'apprends la langue étrangère (sans déconner). Si vous voyez une phrase très mal construite, ne soyez pas étonné(e)s. J'aimerais que vous me le préveniez dès que vous en voyiez (bien sûr, je ne vous force pas non plus à le faire !).

J'ai fait mon possible pour respecter le caractère des personnages. Néanmoins, il a des risques que ce soit un peu OCC (_Out Of Character_). C'est-à-dire qu'il se peut que le caractère des personnages que j'ai décrit dans ma fiction ne soit pas suffisamment proche de celui du manga. Après, c'est à vous de juger.

J'ai mis _Rating T_ pour non seulement la présence du langage grossier mais aussi pour des scènes de sexe suggérées. Je tiens à noter que je ne suis pas vraiment allée à fond dedans. Je préviens aussi que cela peut choquer pour certains lecteurs ou lectrices qui sont sensibles à la violence. Cependant, je pense que cela ne pose pas de problème pour ceux qui ont lu (ou vu) _Shingeki no Kyojin_. En effet, de manière globale, c'est un manga qui est marqué par l'horreur, la violence et le sang.

Quant à la publication, ce sera certainement (très ?) long et irrégulier. J'ai besoin du temps pour corriger et relire ma fiction. De plus, ce n'est que le soir que je travaille dessus. Comme tout le monde, je suis souvent occupée et fatiguée. Au moins, sachiez qu'en dépit de cela, je publierai _Confrontation_ jusqu'au dernier chapitre.

Evidemment, les personnages du manga à succès _Shingeki no Kyojin_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent tous à l'auteur Hajime Isayama.

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé :**

Mikasa Ackermann avait une envie impitoyable de frapper le caporal-chef Rivaille. Cette pulsion la démangeait tellement qu'elle finit par craquer.


	2. Prologue

**Confrontation**

**Prologue**

* * *

Rated T

* * *

- Ce gnome s'est un peu trop lâché, chuchota furieusement Mikasa.

La jeune asiatique n'aimait simplement et purement pas le caporal-chef Rivaille. Quand elle était devenue soldate, elle avait l'habitude de le voir revenir des expéditions échoués. C'était parce qu'Eren, son frère adoptif, était admiratif envers ce soldat du Bataillon d'exploration qu'elle avait pu le connaître. De plus, Eren passait son temps à faire de l'éloge sur ce fameux homme et à vanter son enthousiasme de l'avoir rencontré. En réalité, Mikasa s'en fichait de tout cela car tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être aux côtés d'Eren.

- Un jour...

Cependant, la vision du caporal-chef Rivaille avait changé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en train de frapper son frère adoptif en plein tribunal. Pour elle, c'était comme s'il frappait sa famille. Son dégoût envers ce bonhomme ne faisait que s'empirer dès qu'elle l'entendait dire des choses désagréables et inquiétantes sur Eren bien que ce n'était que sa façon de parler. De plus, elle ne pouvait presque plus suivre Eren quand elle le désirait. Puisqu'Eren était un demi-Titan, afin d'être surveillé, il était forcé à rester régulièrement seul avec Levi. Cette contrainte n'avait pas vraiment plu à la sœur adoptive. En outre, sachant que le puissant petit soldat n'avait pas protégé Eren du Titan Féminin, son esprit était embrasé par la rage. Elle lui avait fait confiance et elle lui en voulait.

Mais elle s'était tue parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer. C'était seulement avec Eren et son ami Armin qu'elle pouvait partager ses sentiments. Toutefois, elle ne leur révélait pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait car elle jugeait cela trop intime. Elle décida de les garder au fond de son cœur.

- Oui, un jour...

Mais elle se demanda si elle finirait par craquer car cela faisait maintes fois que l'infâme caporal-chef faisait du malheur à Eren. La soldate se dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. La haine et la colère la démangeaient à tel point qu'elle avait besoin de les faire sortir et les cracher sur le bonhomme qu'elle méprisait silencieusement.

- Un jour, je le lui ferai payer cher, susurra-t-elle avec dédain.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Claque

vava : Merci d'avoir laissé un petit review ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part. :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. ;)

J'ai fait mon mieux pour que ma fiction soit agréable à lire mais j'ai vraiment du mal. Je sais qu'il y a des fautes par-ci, par-là mais voilà. C'est comme ça. (-_-)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Claque**

* * *

Rated T

* * *

« _A ce moment-là, ça m'est revenu. J'avais déjà assisté encore et encore à ce genre de spectacle. J'en avais toujours devant les yeux, mais je faisais semblant de ne pas voir. Eh oui. Ce monde est cruel. Dès cet instant, mon corps a cessé de trembler. Dès ce jour-là, j'ai pu me contrôler parfaitement. J'ai su que je pouvais tout faire. Bats-toi !_ »

C'était le repas du soir.

Dans l'immense salle à manger, les soldats mangeaient dans un calme très religieux. C'était une façon de rendre hommage aux morts et aux disparus de la 59ème expédition. Ils n'éprouvaient plus la moindre envie de parler. Ils avaient tous dans la bouche un goût amer ce qui eut pour effet d'alourdir encore plus l'ambiance. En effet, la mission d'appréhender le Titan Féminin avait été un énorme échec. Parmi eux, Eren, Armin et Mikasa se contentaient de grignoter les morceaux de pomme de terre mous et cuits. Eren n'avait pas vraiment faim et n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Tandis que sa main jouait sans entrain avec sa cuillère, l'autre passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux foncés.

- Je me sens encore coupable pour le caporal-chef Rivaille, gémit-il à voix basse.

En entendant cette réplique, Mikasa tressaillit et arrêta de boire son verre. Son frère adoptif ne fit pas attention à cette réaction et poursuivit son lamentation :

- Il n'en a pas l'air mais je suis certain que cela a été dur pour lui. Eld... Auruo... Günther... et Petra... Ils ne sont plus ici à cause de moi. J'ai pris une mauvaise décision et...

- Ne laisse pas le remords te ronger, rétorqua gentiment Armin, tu ne peux pas savoir si ta décision est bonne ou non. Comme nous tous, ce sont des soldats et ils ont fait leur devoir. Ils savaient qu'ils ont été utiles pour l'humanité. Ils étaient aussi heureux de voir que tu leur as fait confiance. De plus, tu as dit que le caporal-chef Rivaille t'a pardonné et t'a même compris.

- Mais ils ont l'avenir devant eux, ils méritent d'être encore avec nous...

Pendant qu'Armin essayait de réconforter son ami d'enfance, Mikasa était restée muette comme une carpe. Mais ses doigts qui tenaient le verre d'eau, tremblotaient. Dans sa tête, la tempête refusait de se calmer et continuait de hurler de rage. Eren se culpabilisait pour Levi alors que celui-ci lui avait fait du mal. « Eren avait dit qu'il le comprenait mais était-ce vrai ? Disait-il cela uniquement pour le rassurer ? Ou plutôt pour l'ignorer ? » songea l'asiatique, tiraillée par ces questions superflues. Les personnes évoquées s'étaient sacrifiés pour non seulement Eren mais aussi pour leur caporal-chef Rivaille. Pour Mikasa, ce n'était pas son frère adoptif qui devait se sentir fautif mais Levi.

En effet, c'était _lui_ qui avait choisi ces soldats. C'était _lui_ qui était responsable de leur mort puisqu'il était leur leader. La jeune soldate ne cessait de s'interroger. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il s'en balançait complètement de tout cela.

Ces pensées la firent réaliser qu'elle était folle et que c'était à cause de cette maudite pulsion qui brûlait en elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle l'incitait à mépriser sauvagement ce gnome antipathique. Elle savait que ce dernier avait ses raisons pour avoir fait telle ou telle chose à Eren mais elle ne parvenait pas à les accepter. A vrai dire, elle préférait ne pas connaître la cause de ses sentiments obscurs envers le caporal-chef Rivaille.

C'en était trop.

Avec brutalité, elle posa le verre faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons.

- Je reviens, répliqua-t-elle en se levant, aussi impassible qu'un cadavre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Mikasa, tu te sens bien ? demanda Armin.

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Tu as l'air de... fulminer contre quelqu'un.

- Pas du tout. C'est ce plat qui m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Ah bon... D'accord, acquiesçai le blond, sceptique.

En voyant sa sœur adoptive s'éloigner, Eren ne comprit pas et s'adressa à Armin :

- Ai-je dit quelque chose qui l'a contrariée ?

- Tu l'as remarqué ? Je pense que cela a un lien avec l'homme. Tu sais, celui que tu viens de parler.

- Le caporal-chef Rivaille ? s'hébéta le brun. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Elle l'a rencontré mais elle ne le connaît pas vraiment.

- En effet, approuva le blond, mais souviens-toi ce qu'elle t'avait dit quand nous nous sommes retrouvés pour partir en expédition.

- Qu'il le payerait cher ? se souvint l'autre, soucieux.

En guise de réponse, Armin hocha la tête. Quant à Eren, il commença réellement à s'inquiéter et à douter. Il espérait que Mikasa ne commette pas des choses absurdes et se dit qu'il valait mieux agir trop rapidement qu'attendre trop longtemps.

- Je vais la rejoindre ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Non Eren, l'arrêta soudain son ami, laisse-la, c'est juste une supposition. Et puis, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait.

- Et si c'est le cas ?

Le soldat hérétique réfléchit puis finit par soupirer.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seule Eren. C'est son affaire personnelle, cela ne nous regarde pas.

- Armin ! s'offusqua Eren. Nous sommes ses amis.

- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas non plus son frère, je crois.

Le garçon à la peau caramélisée se figea. Il n'avait jamais aimé que Mikasa le traite comme son petit frère. Elle était aussi son amie d'enfance. De plus, Eren faisait son possible pour lui prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul et qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille. Il avait décidé de ne plus se mêler des affaires de sa sœur adoptive car il avait pensé que, grâce à cette idée, elle pourrait en faire autant. Lentement, le soldat se rassit et fit plisser ses yeux d'amandes d'agacement.

- Tu as une bonne mémoire Armin, marmonna-t-il.

...

La soldate asiatique était dehors et il faisait déjà nuit. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de chercher sa précieuse cible. Elle demanda à plusieurs soldats où se trouvait le caporal-chef Rivaille et elle eut toujours la même réponse : il était sorti de son bureau et on ignorait où il était allé. Mikasa ne se découragea pas pour autant et eut l'idée de trouver la chef d'escouade du Bataillon d'exploration, Hanji Zoe. Alors qu'elle cherchait la concernée des yeux, elle n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci passait devant elle en courant. Hanji ne l'avait pas non plus vu et fut alors percutée violemment. Les dessins des organes titanesques qu'elle portait dans ses bras s'envolèrent et s'éparpillèrent au sol. Etourdie, la patrouilleuse se ressaisit vite en remettant correctement ses lunettes. Tout en bougonnant, elle se dépêcha de rassembler les esquisses. Alors que la jeune asiatique s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle protesta :

- Non, c'est bon. Aide-moi plutôt à ramasser mes croquis.

Mikasa aida alors la passionnée de science à ramasser les papiers esquissés. Elle profita de ce moment pour la questionner.

- Au fait, avez-vous vu le caporal-chef Rivaille ? Est-il ici ? J'aimerais lui parler.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna Hanji. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est important.

- Je peux lui transmettre ton message. Ce sera plus rapide.

- Je souhaite lui parler face à face, insista-t-elle. Si vous me dites où il est, vous aurez ma gratitude.

La scientifique examina la soldate d'un air intrigué ; c'était comme si elle venait de découvrir une autre femme cachée derrière son allure glaciale. Elle la sentait surtout décisive. Le fait qu'elle désire rencontrer le caporal-chef Rivaille seule signifiait que c'était pour une raison personnelle. Hanji ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à le trouver puisqu'entre eux, il n'y avait aucune affinité. Cela attisa beaucoup sa curiosité. Hélas, le major Erwin lui avait donné un dur labeur et elle n'avait que la nuit pour la finir.

- Bon..., soupira-t-elle, vaincue. En tout cas, le travail m'attend vois-tu. Tu cherches Levi, c'est ça ? Voyons... Ah oui, ça me revient. Il est parti dans la petite forêt que tu vois là-bas.

- Merci.

- Sois brève avec lui car il a besoin d'être seul.

Mikasa crut percevoir dans la voix d'Hanji, de l'anxiété. Levi était assez proche d'elle et cela ne la surprenait guère. Ce qui l'amusait cependant, c'était d'apprendre que le surnommé « l'homme le plus puissant de l'humanité » était fatigué. C'était aussi parce que la conversation qu'elle avait décidé d'établir avec son adversaire n'allait pas du tout être de repos.

- D'accord.

Hanji ajouta qu'il avait pris son cheval et qu'il était parti précisément dans le sud. En guise de salut et de remerciement, le poing de l'asiatique posa sur sa poitrine.

...

La sœur adoptive d'Eren se dirigea vers une grande écurie et retrouva sa jument palomino. Celle-ci paraissait stupéfaite de retrouver sa cavalière en pleine nuit mais ne broncha pas. La soldate mit une selle sur son dos et prépara une petite lanterne. Dès que celle-ci fut allumée, elle se vêtit d'une vieille cape verte qu'elle avait trouvée sur une brouette remplie de paille. Elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre la sienne car elle en avait assez. Cette envie, qui la démangeait, ne faisait qu'accentuer son stress et ses troubles démentes.

Mikasa ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle monta alors sans difficulté sur son cheval et serra les mollets sur ses flancs.

- Le temps presse Lima, _hue_ !

Au galop, la jeune asiatique s'éloigna du camp où se réunissaient les soldats et pénétra vite dans la petite forêt. A cet instant, elle aperçut une petite pointe lumineuse : c'était sans doute là où se trouvait son grand ennemi. Ses sourcils fins froncèrent de détermination.

Plus elle s'y approchait, mieux elle distinguait la silhouette. Celle-ci était de dos et était légèrement éclairée par une petite lampe au sol. Elle était debout et semblait méditer car elle était immobile. Mikasa se fichait de savoir pourquoi le bonhomme s'était particulièrement rendu à cet endroit. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de lui faire passer son message. Le caporal-chef Rivaille ne s'était pas tourné pour voir qui était le cavalier et était en train de caresser le front basané de son cheval. Mikasa descendit de cheval, fixa les rênes à une branche et se positionna devant l'adversaire.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, elle ne voyait toujours pas son visage. Devinant qu'elle était venue pour lui parler, l'ancien leader de l'Equipe d'Opération Spéciale resta silencieux et accrocha, à son tour, les rênes de son cheval à une autre branche. Dès que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers la jeune asiatique. A cet instant-ci, sa tête se dévoila sous la lumière des deux lanternes.

Mikasa constata avec surprise que le caporal-chef Rivaille n'était pas en forme. Elle s'attendait à le voir « fatigué » mais sûrement pas à ce point : sa peau et sa bouche étaient si pâles qu'elle put se demander s'il était malade. De plus, la marque profonde des cernes sous ses yeux la laissa deviner à quel point il était épuisé et qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de son arrivée. Pourtant, son regard de faucon avait l'air de prouver le contraire.

Les bras croisés, le fameux patrouilleur observa silencieusement la jeune fille. Il constata qu'elle ne bougeait pas et que ses yeux étaient durs et sombres. Afin de l'inciter à parler, il fit baisser sa tête sans lâcher l'asiatique des yeux acérés. Mikasa ne réagit pas à sa demande. En apparence, elle était toujours aussi froide et indifférente. Peu étonné, Levi fixa longuement ses iris noirs d'encre. Elles ressemblaient à des gueules de pistolet et semblaient vouloir crever ceux du caporal-chef. L'instinct lui chuchota aussitôt de se mettre sur ses gardes. Comme la soldate ne prononçait toujours point un mot, ses sourcils finirent par se froisser d'irritation.

- Mikasa, l'appela-t-il d'une voix insistante et sèche.

L'interpellée sursauta comme si on lui avait planté une piqûre dans les veines. Elle reprit vite son calme de gel et justifia sa venue.

- Je m'excuse pour votre cheville et, en même temps, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée. Sans votre intervention, je...

- C'est tout ? l'interrompit soudain Levi, très ennuyé. Tu me l'as déjà dit me semble-t-il.

Mikasa fut vexée de se faire couper brusquement la parole mais répondit à la question.

- J'ai sans doute oublié.

Le caporal-chef la toisa sans ciller et dit froidement :

- Mikasa, je hais les mensonges.

L'asiatique resta toujours placide mais se raidit, la respiration retenue. Le soldat lâcha un soupir irrité et tourna les talons pour contempler le ciel nocturne.

- A vrai dire, poursuit-il, tu es venue pour autre chose, je me trom... ?

Tout à coup, sans se rendre compte, il reçut un choc violent dans son dos l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le patrouilleur eut le souffle coupé. Il vacilla, perdit équilibre puis tomba à genoux.

- Ce coup vous fait-il penser à quelque chose ? persiffla calmement Mikasa.

- Je dois penser à quoi ? grogna Levi en frottant son dos douloureux.

Une ombre couvrit sa vue le faisant réaliser que Mikasa était très près de lui. Le petit homme s'apprêta à lui envoyer des ordres mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps. Alors qu'il voulut se lever, elle lui envoya un deuxième coup de pied beaucoup plus farouche que le précédent. La pointe de sa botte en cuir asséna gifla sa joue avec une telle brutalité que la tête de Levi tourna à l'envers et tomba sur l'herbe fanée. Indigné, l'étalon noir hennit et essaya d'intervenir mais les rênes solidement attachées l'empêchèrent de faire quoi que ce soit.

Secoué, le caporal-chef Rivaille haleta bruyamment et toussota. A l'intérieur de sa bouche, le goût de fer était omniprésent. Il fut alors obligé de cracher. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la soldate l'avait frappé. Il doutait très bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais il ne voyait pas pour quelle cause.

Levi était très stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mikasa fasse cela. A vrai dire, il devinait que cela finirait par arriver mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence de la part d'une jeune fille.

- Dommage qu'une de vos dents ne soit pas sortie, répliqua la sœur adoptive d'Eren. Vous êtes vraiment coriace.

Levi crachota de nouveau et passa la manche de sa veste sur sa bouche couverte de sang. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver ses gestes fluides et brutaux. C'était inhabituel. Il avait l'habitude de se faire brutaliser mais cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Tout le monde le craignait et n'osait pas le défier. Et là, c'était une sorte de collision voire une confrontation.

Alors que Mikasa allait reprendre son acte, Levi passa à l'attaque. Aussi rapide qu'une flèche, il se leva et attrapa le bras de son adversaire. Avant que ce dernier ne prenne conscience, il l'aplatit sans douceur au sol. Afin que la soldate ne se musse pas, le patrouilleur s'assit sur son dos, bloqua son bras et tint son crâne. Il put s'autoriser à reprendre son souffle. Cette sale dracène avait vraiment de la force.

- Ta réponse ? vociféra-t-il.

Mikasa se savait coincée. Pourtant, elle ne se priva pas d'avoir un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Elle aurait tant aimé dire au caporal-chef Rivaille qu'il était un idiot parce qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur. Au lieu de tenir deux poignets, il n'en avait chopé qu'un. En outre, son point faible était stupidement exposé sous ses yeux.

_Crac !_

A l'aide de son bras libre, l'asiatique avait envoyé une manchette karaté à sa cheville. Celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas remise puisqu'elle s'était cassée à cause de Mikasa lors du combat contre le Titan Féminin.

La jeune fille était bien décidée à la rebriser.

Levi se pétrifia, ahuri par la douleur fulgurante qui submergea son corps tout entier. La soldate profita de cette distraction pour se détacher de sa main, de faire face à son ventre et de lui envoyer deux magnifiques coups de poing dessus. Les yeux exorbités, l'ancien leader de l'Equipe d'Opération Spéciale s'atterrit de nouveau au sol.

- Oui, plaisanta la sœur adoptive d'Eren d'un ton froid, merci de m'avoir laissé vous frapper.

Elle avait surestimé le gnome ; il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle pour se défendre. Il n'était pas un homme puissant mais un simple humain. En fait, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il reçoive une leçon en se faisant humilier. Le célèbre soldat la scruta d'un œil ténébreux et vif, elle avait profité de son inattention, de sa fatigue et de sa faiblesse pour finir par terre. Malgré tout, il aurait dû faire attention. Il se sentit totalement con et abaissé pour cela.

Mikasa était comblée ; elle avait satisfait sa pulsion démoniaque. Puisque le perdant était allongé au sol, elle se dit qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Alors qu'elle s'éloigna pour retrouver sa jument, Levi se redressa péniblement. La cheville foutue lui faisait tellement mal qu'il resta encore agenouillé. Sa gorge gronda d'amertume et ses petits iris lançaient des éclairs. Il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. La discussion n'était donc pas terminée. Il la stoppa en lui disant d'un ton incroyablement neutre :

- As-tu pensé aux conséquences ?

Il avait pensé lui demander pourquoi mais, à part comprendre, il ne voyait pas à quoi cela pourrait servir. Ce qui l'étonnait juste un petit peu, c'était qu'elle avait pu perdre son flegme. Pour lui, Mikasa était une personne qui maîtrisait ses émotions avec perfection. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'elle le détestait. Alors qu'il était caporal-chef, elle le considérait comme un humain et cela lui paraissait normal de le rouer de coups. Cette pensée le fit frémir. La jeune asiatique savait que Levi la foudroyait du regard mais préférait ne pas le regarder. Elle avait effectivement pensé aux conséquences mais elle put retenir une chose : elle avait donné une claque au bourreau d'Eren et elle ne le regrettait absolument pas.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit-elle enfin après une longue pause. Au revoir caporal-chef Rivaille.

Ainsi la conversation fut achevée.

La soldate laissa le soldat seul avec ses futurs hématomes et partit avec sa jument dans une démarche fière. En regardant la victorieuse disparaître dans les ténèbres, le patrouilleur tenta de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Lorsque la douleur devint supportable, avec beaucoup d'efforts, il réussit à se mettre debout. Sa cheville le faisait atrocement souffrir autrement dit la salope avait dû recasser le talus alors que celui-ci était sur le point de se rétablir. Il devait de nouveau boiter. Mécontent, Levi dénoua autour de son cou la serviette tachée de sang et la mit dans sa bouche pour ensuite arracher une dent.

- Putain, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, susurra-t-il en regardant la minuscule carrée blanche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Et, sans le vouloir, il se mit à vomir.

Son estomac avait cédé ; il n'arrivait plus à se tenir et avait laissé la nourriture monter jusqu'à sa gorge. L'éclopé fit alors sortir tout ce qu'il avait avalé à midi. Mikasa avait vraiment la hargne de vouloir écraser son ventre car il crachait tellement de fois qu'il crut s'asphyxier. Dès que ce supplice fut terminé, il avait terriblement soif. Il prit le temps de se ressaisir et d'avaler sa salive afin de calmer le feu qui rongeait son gosier. Mais l'odeur lourde des aliments crevés et mélangés au liquide rougeâtre lui donnaient la nausée et l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Ecœuré, le caporal-chef Rivaille trottina en claudiquant et se blottit contre un arbre où l'attendait son cheval. A l'aide de sa main, il fit articuler sa mâchoire et la massa afin d'atténuer un peu la douleur. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'était pas trop abîmée. Néanmoins, vu la force incroyable de cette femme féroce, sa gueule restait presque amochée et engourdie. Levi se dit qu'il devait se contenter uniquement d'une soupe ce soir.

Le major Erwin ne serait probablement pas content quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé. A cause de Mikasa, le caporal-chef Rivaille risquerait d'être de nouveau attaché au lit. De plus, il devait se forcer à boire de l'eau visqueuse et du bouillon jaunâtre sous la surveillance des infirmières strictes.

Visiblement inquiet, le cheval à la robe d'ébène réussit à s'approcher du petit homme et fit expirer ses naseaux pour lui rappeler sa présence. Sentant le souffle frais frôler sa nuque, les sourcils du soldat froncèrent d'exaspération.

- Schatten, c'est bon. Pas besoin de faire la mère-poule, râla-t-il en poussant doucement son chanfrein.

Il remarqua qu'en plus, ses habits étaient dans un état pitoyable : ils étaient couverts de quelques traces pourpres et de poussière sableuse. Le visage de marbre du caporal-chef fut alors gâté par une belle grimace.

Si Mikasa Ackerman l'avait aperçue, elle se demanderait si c'était un sourire de reconnaissance ou de vengeance.

* * *

Alors ? :) Pour le prochain chapitre, cela prendra du temps. Je crois qu'il sera publié après les vacances de Pâques. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas car cela dépend du travail que j'ai à faire aussi. C'est surtout parce que le Second Bac Blanc approche... (T_T) Je ne veux pas réviser !

Prochain chapitre : Défi


End file.
